Theo's Way
by Heavens-Angel96
Summary: Sequel to Extreme Makeover: Theo Edition! Set nine months after the original story, Theodore and Brittany get closer after a disastrous summer. But when an old face returns, Theodore faces tough decisions.


**Friends, enemies, and nonhumans of the Internet, I present you with the sequel for my story Extreme Makeover: Theo Edition! OH THE EXCITEMENT! I really want to thank everyone that supported the first story and encouraged me to continue, including but not limited to:**

**Pancakez, who was the first one to support the couple with me**

**knk4891, who said that it had been of the best stories she had read in a while (which was really surprising to me, as she has way more readers and reviewers for her stories than I do)**

**A long, heartfelt anon review that really made me want to cry with joy. If only they had put their name!**

**And special thanks to:**

**Heartless demon wolf, who kept talking me into doing the sequel and is just as crazy about Brittadore as I am :)**

**I might do a more detailed list later. This story will definitely be longer, so bear with me.**

**So, without further delay, I present this story!**

**EM:TE SEQUEL**

**Chapter 1**

"Let's see, one cup of milk, two cups of flour, five eggs without the yolk..."

"Hey, hang on! You're going way too fast. Could ya slow it a little, Theo?"

Theodore smiled at his friend. "You're never gonna learn if you can't catch up. And besides, you were the one that asked me to help you bake brownies for your bake sale, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Brittany muttered, brushing hair from her delicate face and placing it behind her ear, streaking her cheek with white flour. "I know, but it's haaaaaaaard." She whined as she turned to Theodore, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. "Pwease do it for me, Theo?"

Theodore crossed his arms and smirked at his friend's wide eyes and pouty pink lips. "Nice try, kid." He softly petted her hair, careful not to mess up her ponytail, and chuckled when she flinched slightly. "First of all, I perfected that look when I was ten. Second, you were the one that wanted me to teach you everything I know so you could pass Foods II this year. You promised me you wouldn't quit like you did last year."

Brittany glared at him from under her auburn bangs with her piercing ice-blue eyes. "I never agreed to that. You forced me to, remember? And I didn't really have any choice; it was the only option left."

"Uh-huh," he said, gently stroking her hair, hoping she didn't realize it. "You enjoyed yourself; admit it."

"I did not! I hated it! And get your dirty hands out of my hair, you little nuisance." Brittany finalized her statement with a semi-aggressive push. She stared into the bowl as she said, "Let's just get this over with so it'll be ready for the sale tomorrow, okay?"

With another smirk, Theodore turned to the fridge. "Fine, you're the boss."

As Brittany teasingly stuck out her tongue at his back, she couldn't help but survey Theodore's movement. She noted his voice softly reciting the ingredients for the recipe, the muscles in his back flexing as he reached up. When he bent over, she ogled the view of the waistband of his Hanes boxers that peeked from the space between his raised shirt and his relaxed jeans. His taut, golden skin and perfect ass was begging, practically pleading to be touched, kneaded, kissed... It practically taunted her with its perfectness. Brittany gently bit her lip, her thoughts wandering again to him pressed against her, him covering her body with little kisses and teasing licks. She could hear herself scream his name in absolute ecstasy...

Six months...

Brittany caught her breath, turning away and looking into the flour-filled bowl as agony caught her throat. He'd said that to her as they lied breathlessly on the beach, the heat and sand making her clothes itchy and unbearable. That day had been the longest of her life. Hell, that summer was the longest of her life. But, that day...

_"I...I don't think we should do this. This is not the time...not the place..."_

_Brittany pushed her top over the falling straps of her bra. "Wh-why? You were the one that kissed me!"_

_"That's not the point. I just..." Theodore sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't... I'm not ready..." he stared at the sand thoughtfully. "Not after all of this. Please understand."_

_Brittany crossed her arms, eager to feel his lips touching hers again and anxious to let him touch her. Still, she sighed patently and spoke gently, "When will you be ready?"_

_"Six months..." he whispered._

_Brittany sputtered. "Six months? Who the hell do you think you ar-"_

_"Listen to me!" Theodore yelled. Brittany instantly stopped and watched him with shock and curiosity. He almost never raised his voice to anyone...unless he was really pissed off._

_Theodore was silent for a second, until he murmured, "Just give me six months, okay? I know that this summer hasn't been the best for you, and you didn't deserve what I put you through, but all I'm asking is for you to wait. I need to get through this...hold that she's kept me in. Please..."_

_Brittany blinked, mulling it over, looking at the poor, defeated boy slumped in the sand. She knew he was right, but she didn't like waiting. "Theo..."_

_"Please!" he looked up at her with pleading green eyes that reflected gold flecks in the setting sun. "I... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into something that could've gotten you hurt. I didn't mean the things that I said, the things I did. Please...just wait. I know you've been waiting for so long, but I need your support as a friend. Right now, I need you as a friend..." He gently put a hand on hers, sending heated sparks up her arm. "Brittany, I need you...please... I-I need you..."_

_Brittany looked down at the pair of hands, then back at the emerald eyes that she wanted to succumb to. Her heart caught in her throat and tears brewed in her eyes as she murmured, "Okay. I'll wait."_

His smile had said more than a million thank-yous were worth.

"Britt? You okay? What's wrong?"

Brittany snapped out of it, looking into a pair of beautiful green eyes and discovering that tears were running down her face and a few drops had landed in the flour bowl. Jumping in embarrassment, Brittany whirled around to wipe her heated face with her sweater sleeve. "It's nothing, really. Wh-what do we need next? I'll get it this time." She volunteered with a smile.

Theodore cocked his head with concern. _Like a puppy_, she thought. "You sure? You looked pretty upset."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Shut up and teach me how to make these stupid brownies already."

Theodore sighed, knowing that she probably wouldn't tell him even if she had been gagged, tortured, and beaten in a prison. Besides, her enthusiasm was pretty cute. "Fine. How about you get some vanilla and sugar from the cabinets?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Chef!" With a military salute that gained an amused chuckle, Brittany rooted through his cabinets for more items.

As soon as all the ingredients were present, the two got to work. In between mixing and stirring, they talked about the movies they had seen lately, how much tv was "reality" these days, and their favorite cartoons from their childhood.

"I mean, Spongbob Squarepants was great, but what about the Powerpuff Girls, or Ren and Stimpy?" Brittany cracked the eggs against the side of the glass bowl and separated the two shell halves, observing the gooey yolk and white pair ooze into the bowl. "Those were classics! And there wasn't one person in our whole school who didn't know who Arnold from Hey Arnold! was." She poured a capful of vanilla into the mixture.

"Yeah, I miss those shows. They should show reruns of them now after we get home from school instead of at, like, one a.m. when we have school in the morning."

Brittany snorted. "Yeah, instead of showing all this fake reality show Jersey Shore bullcrap."

Theodore stated at her in wonder. "Wow, Britt, I didn't know you liked watching cartoons. I thought you said they were for babies and nostalgic thirty-year-olds that had no life. I always thought you preferred to go shopping and stuff with your friends."

"I do prefer doing that," Brittany clarified, wiping her hands on a napkin, "but, you know, back in the day, I still grew up around cartoons. I used to laugh my ass off with my sisters at the shows because we thought they were hilariously stupid. But now, they're just stupid. And people wonder why they're losing teens to the Internet. If they wanna get us back to tv, they should try putting quality crap back on."

Theodore smiled. "You have lots of opinions."

Brittany turned to face him, one eyebrow cocked sarcastically. "And you're just realizing this?"

He shrugged. "Just an observation."

Brittany turned back to the bowl, picking up a whisk and chopping at the lumpy mixture. "Jeez, how the hell do you use this thing?"

Theodore started to reach for the bowl. "Uh, Britt..."

"No, no, wait! Lemme do this!" Brittany chopped at the bowl even more in frustration, the mixture sloshing onto the counter. "Ugh! Why doesn't this thing work?"

Theodore sighed, anxiously watching. "Britt, it's not an automatic mixer. What are you doing?"

Brittany seemed to ignore him, focused on the messy mixture. She leaned into the bowl to notice a large air bubble. "The hell...?" She prodded it with the whisk.

"Brittany, NO!" Theodore cried, rushing to her side and trying to get the whisk out of her hands.

With a POOF of the air bubble, Theodore coughed, his face instantly covered in brown-stained flour.

Brittany burst out laughing. "Nice going, Flour Face!"

Spitting flour, Theodore gave Brittany a small smirk. "You're one to talk, Choco Girl."

Brittany raised her brows. "Cute attempt, but I don't have-aah!"

In only a few seconds, Theodore had dipped his hand in the mixture and wiped it all over her face. He grinned as she wiped chocolate from her face. "Who's laughing now?"

"Theodore, you idiot! That wasn't funny!" Brittany's voice cracked as she rubbed her eyes. "You could have made me go blind!"

Theodore stopped grinning and went to her side. "Oh, Britt, I'm sorry. I meant it as a jo-"

"Ha!" Brittany grabbed the flour bag and threw fistfuls of flour at him, which he dodged. "Not so high and mighty now, huh, Mr. Chef?"

Theodore gave her a devious smile. "That's it, come here!" Within seconds, he took her in his arms, tickling her under her ribs.

Brittany laughed, dropping the bag in surprise. "Th-Theo! H-hey! St-stop it!"

"Not until you surrender; otherwise, you'll have to face the Tickle Monster!" he growled as menacingly as he could, moving his fingers faster underneath her ribs.

Brittany squealed loudly, nearly slipping from his grasp in hysterical fits. "No! Stop it! Get away!" When she counterattacked under his arms, she managed to escape.

Both of them laughed as he chased her through the kitchen, the dining room, the foyer, and, finally, the living room, where he tackled her, and both fell on the large leather couch.

"Gotcha!"

He shouted in triumph as he settled on top of her legs and pinned both of her wrists to the couch arm with one large hand.

Brittany panted, her heart beating quickly (and not just from the chase). She licked her lips, hoping she didn't look too seductive, and said in a low voice, "So, what do we do now? You caught me; is there a reward?"

Theodore smiled, reaching his free hand to tickle her stomach. "I don't know. You tell me."

Brittany giggled, liking his fingertips running against her stomac. "Maybe. If you'd do the brownies for me."

He moved his hand to her ribs, right under her chest. "Not gonna happen."

Brittany bit her lip to keep from laughing-or moaning. "Fine, no reward."

Theodore playfully pouted. "Guess I'll have to torture you till you give, then."

Brittany smirked. "Bring it on."

Theodore started to tickle her neck. Brittany nearly screamed out loud, it tingled her skin. She writhed as her laugh bounced off the walls. "S-s-stop! I c-can't take it! Y-you win! I surrender!"

Theodore grinned and leaned into her neck, still tickling her, his hand traveling over her body.

"Th-Theo!" Brittany gasped. "Stop!"

His hand began to decrease its movements. Brittany tried to catch her breath, feeling his hand graze over her stomach. "Th...Theo... God, what were you trying to do, suffocate me?" She stopped when she saw her friend's eyes glaze over, looking into her icy-blues.

"Brittany..."

Brittany blushed, suddenly feeling restless under his intense gaze. "Th... Theo..."

She didn't know how it happened, or who pulled the other in first, but the next thing she knew, his lips were suddenly pressed on top of hers. Despite herself, she softly whimpered. They were so soft, so smooth, so delicious... Dear God, why couldn't she have him all to herself?

Brittany could feel every inch of her body suddenly heat up, as if lit by a match. The way his body felt on top of hers, it felt...right...

God, he was such a great kisser...

When he gently pulled away, a small whimper escaped her throat. She didn't mean for it to come out, but something seemed to tell her that her brain wasn't going to connect itself back onto her body.

Theodore gave her a smile, but it wasn't the cute, boyish, sweet and innocent smile that he automatically gave to everyone, but a lustful, mischievous smile that seemed to come out to say hello.

Just for her.

Theodore planted another kiss on her pink lips, only this time, it became more aggressive. As his hand gently slipped from her wrists to caress her side, Brittany gave a small moan of approval. He softly sucked her lip, enjoying the taste of chocolate and strawberry lip gloss infused together to create a savory flavor in his mouth. She tasted even better than he had imagined.

Brittany wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. Their kiss became faster and more desperate. She could feel his tongue wrestling with hers, moaning and feeling her body writhe again, this time from the agonizing pressure of his body on hers. Her clothes suddenly felt scratchy and unbearable, and she involuntarily started to rub against Theodore.

He gently let her lips go, breathing heavily as he stared into her eyes, lust clouding his mind. He trailed kisses from her cheek to her neck and sucked hard enough to leave his mark. Brittany couldn't hold it in any longer; she moaned, and she moaned loudly. Biting her lip, she whispered into his ear, "P... Please stop..."

Her efforts were in vain. His hands started to roam freely around her body, both gently kneading her toned stomach. He felt satisfied when he heard another moan from her. As he gently bit the space behind her ear, he softly massaged one of her breasts while running his thumb along her inner thigh.

Another lustful groan and a soft plead from Brittany, who bit her lip hard and panted, "Theo... S... Stop..."

It was so strange, feeling this way for a friend that he'd only befriended months ago; he hadn't even said more than three sentences to Brittany until just last year, yet they'd known each other since they were at least eight. But, things were different now; things happened, they got closer than ever, Brittany wanted to know more about him...

Wasn't this a good way to show her?

Brittany could feel his hand wander further and further up her skirt. His lips made her skin tingle, and his touch was setting her body on fire. Was this how sweet, nice guys got turned on during sex? If it was, she didn't even want to think about going to someone else.

As he gingerly sucked on her collarbone, he could hear the appreciative gasps and squeals vibrating her throat. He smiled against her neckline. He really didn't want her to go to someone else. But, if he did go back on his promise...

"Hello! Is anyone here?"

"Alvin, you don't have to yell. What if Theodore's upstairs asleep?"

Oh crap! The sleepy, blissful, half-eyed gazes of the two teens on the couch turned into alarmed, wide-eyed panic-mode gazes.

"Is that..." Brittany whispered frantically.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN?"

Both teens winced. Theodore nodded. "Yep, they're home."

"Hey, where's Theodore? He was probably making something in here."

"Cool! What'd he make?"

"Looks like brownies."

"HEY THEO! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I EAT ALL OF YOUR BROWNIE BATTER!"

"Geez, Alvin! Do you not have any indoor voice?"

"Well, excuse me if I can't be some prim-and-proper priss like you!"

"Why, you little-"

"Now fellas, let's be calm and rational here-THEODORE ETHAN SEVILLE, IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN AND CLEAN THIS KITCHEN IMMEDIATELY, I AM GOING TO GROUND YOU TILL YOU GET MARRIED AND I CAN GROUND YOUR KIDS!"

"Way to be calm and rational, Dave."

"Shut up, Simon, and go find your brother."

Brittany growled. "If Alvin even lays a finger on my brownies..."

"Forget about that! How are we supposed to sneak you out of here without Dave grounding our grandchildren?"

Brittany surveyed his face. "I thought you said Dave let me stay here for the afternoon."

Theodore giggled nervously. "Yeah, uh, funny story about that..."

"Theodore Seville, you lied to your own father just so you could get me alone, didn't you?"

"Well, I...uh..."

Brittany's eyes sparkled in mischief. "Wow, you're badder than I thought. I must be rubbing off on you."

"FIVE!"

Theodore gasped. "Oh crap, he's counting!"

"What does that mean?" Brittany asked.

"It means that I've got to do something before he gets to zero."

"FOUR!"

"Wait, zero? What happens at zero?"

"You don't want to know what happens at zero."

"THREE!"

"Should I go out through the back?"

"No, the neighbors could see you go and tell him about it. Then both of us would get to zero."

"Window?"

"Alarm system."

"Front door?"

"Sprinklers."

"Bedroom?"

"Alvin and Simon, remember?"

"Basement?"

Theodore laughed once. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"TWO!"

Brittany sighed. "Well, what are we supposed to do? We have no options."

Theodore pondered his situation. Then, his eyes widened. "Hey, why don't I just walk you out myself?"

Brittany's brows furrowed. "Huh?"

"Just follow me, okay?" He got off of her and quickly pulled her to the ground.

"Hey!" Brittany protested. "What are you-"

Theodore winked. "Just trust me, okay?"

"ON-"

"OKAY! I THINK I FOUND IT!" Theodore suddenly shouted.

"THEODORE, IS THAT YOU?"

"YEAH, IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

Theodore turned to Brittany. "Can I borrow one of your earrings for a second?"

Without question, Brittany took out one of her pearl studs and pressed it into the youngest Seville's waiting palm.

Dave entered the living room. "Theodore?"

Theodore popped his head from behind the couch to wave to his human legal guardian. "Hey, Dave. How's it going?"

" 'How's it going?' People have been looking everywhere for you! What have you been doing?"

He held up the earring. "Looking for this earring."

"Uh, Theodore, whose earring is that?"

"Mine!" Brittany popped from under the couch. "Sorry it took so long to find it; you know how I'd hate to lose jewelry."

Dave looked at the pair in bewilderment. "Uh, sorry, but Brittany, why are you here?"

"I had Theodore help me with baking stuff for a bake sale, since I can't seem to cook anything other than microwave ramen."

Theodore breathed slowly through his nose. Not totally a lie.

"When we went in here to take a break, I noticed one of my earrings was gone. He helped me look for it. Isn't he the sweetest?" Brittany giggled innocently, brushing her hand against his arm. Theodore tried to hold back a shy smile, but his blush gave him away.

And, surprisingly, Dave seemed to believe the half-lie she told, as the youngest Chipmunk watched his shoulders relax. "Fine, then. But, Theodore, you should at least call me if someone is going to be over here, okay? You don't know what could happen to you here alone."

Brittany squeezed Theodore's arm as she smiled. "Got it! Sorry, Dave."

"That's okay. Hey, are you staying for dinner?"

"No, thanks. I still have a ton of homework to do and cheers to refine."  
She stood and offered a hand to Theodore, who gladly accepted. Theodore whispered to Brittany while they walked to the kitchen behind Dave, "How do you learn to lie so easily?"

Brittany smirked. "Years of practice, my friend. Years of practice."

"Hey Dave, did you find Theo-" Alvin stopped short of them as he stepped into the kitchen with Simon in tow. He made a disgusted face. "What's that thing?"

Dave and Theodore shared a baffled look. "What thing, Alvin?" Theodore asked.

Alvin pointed. "That thing. The pink thing in the skirt."

Brittany greeted Alvin with a scowl and her arms crossed over her chest. "Bite me."

Alvin smirked evilly. "Glad to."

Brittany rolled her eyes and turned back to Dave and Theodore, grabbing her bag and adjusting it over her shoulder. "Well, I should get going..."

"But you hadn't even finished cleaning up the kitchen yet," Dave stated, surveying the damage done to the island.

"It's okay, I'll clean it up," Theodore offered, grabbing a dishcloth from the sink and wiping at the flour that stuck to the granite. "Besides, we didn't get to finish, so I'll bring them to school for you."

"Really? That would be great! Thank you so much!" Brittany beamed, making Theodore's heart swoop nervously._ Wow, she was really pretty when she smiled_.

Theodore returned the smile. "Anytime."

"Well, see you guys at school!" Brittany saluted cheerfully and glided out the door, her ponytail bouncing lightly behind her. Theodore watched lovingly, thinking with a sigh, _God you're so damn hot..._

He turned to find Dave staring open-mouthed at his youngest adopted son. He noticed his brothers staring in a similar way.

"What?"

"Wow, Theo, I never knew you had it in you," Alvin approved with a grin on his face.

Theodore blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You must be pretty serious about her if you think she's 'so damn hot.' " Alvin used air quotes with a mocking look on his face.

Theodore's face lit on fire. Did he really just say that out loud?

Suddenly fascinated by the speckles of marble engraved into the granite top, he muttered softly, shielding his face, "So? Everybody thinks that..."

"Well, you did stare at her rear while you said that," Simon, the hyper-observant in the family, practically announced as he adjusted his glasses. "Everybody heard you."

The red-clad Chipmunk burst out laughing. "Seriously? Our cute, innocent, too-shy-to-even-talk-to-a-girl Theodore, blatantly staring at some chick's ass? That's just too rich!"

If there was a way for someone to die of embarrassment, Theodore would have been killed, brought back to life, then stabbed all over again. And the first two people he would haunt owned a red cap and a pair of blue glasses...

"Hey, Alvin, Simon," Dave finally spoke, eyeing both of them. "Why don't you go upstairs and start on your homework?"

Theodore's fist tightened around the dishcloth. He gulped nervously, not looking up.

"But, Dave, I already finished the homework tonight at my AV club meeting," Simon stated proudly.

"And I'm waiting until after dinner so I can practice my pitch," Alvin added.

Dave looked at them more sternly now and said with a steely edge to his voice that scared the crap out of Theodore, "Alvin, Simon, I want you to go to your rooms to start on your homework." It obviously wasn't a question anymore; it was an order.

Apparently, it was effective, as both elder brothers, unnerved by the coldness in their father's voice, started to back into the large foyer nervously.

Alvin tittered with anxiety. "Uh, actually, we were just leaving, r-right, Si?"

"A-absolutely right, Alvin," Simon agreed. "Actually, I think I might need to check my homework over again. Thanks for the suggestion."

"Night, Dave!" Both boys retreated to their rooms faster than they could climb the tallest tree in their backyard.

"Are you mad, Dave?"

Dave sighed and turned towards the still embarrassed Chipmunk, who made swirl patterns in the spilled flour. "No, I'm not mad. Just concerned."

"I really like her," he whispered, drawing a heart in the flour. "But if I tell her, it wouldn't be the same. Don't tell my brothers this, but every time I see her, I want her more and more. She tries to pull away and say that we're best friends, but... I don't know... I don't want her to leave just yet. I want to show her what I'm capable of, you know? That I'm not just some innocent little boy she knew all her life. I want her to see _me_." He drew a giant X through the heart and looked up from his thoughts. "Do you see where I'm getting at?"

Dave pursed his lips, then locked Theodore's young green eyes to his wise amber ones. "Theodore, when a man and a woman are together...

Theodore turned a bright shade of red. "W-wait! I thought we already had this conversation..."

Dave chuckled at his terrified face. "We did. But, I just want to make something clearer to you: just because a man and a woman are together, it doesn't always mean that they are lovers. Sometimes the best girlfriend can start out as your best friend. All you have to do is wait for the right timing."

Theodore absorbed this thought. The right timing... "How long would I have to wait?"

Dave sighed and ruffled the seventeen-year-old's hair sadly. "See, if I knew, I would tell you. But I told you, timing is everything. Just keep hanging in there, and you'll know at the right moment."

Dave walked out of the kitchen, leaving Theodore to the brownies. As he added more ingredients and mixed with fervor, he couldn't help but think about what Dave said.

_Timing is everything..._

He groaned and thumped his head against the granite top. He didn't want to wait for so long, but didn't want to scare her off, either. Pouring the smooth chocolate-y mixture into a large oiled pan, Theodore let his thoughts drift. Opening the oven, it reminded him of the heat he felt when he had landed on top of her and kissed her. He could feel the quivers that ran through her body as his hands went exploring, wanting to discover every part of her. Heat thrummed through his body as he'd nearly gone farther than he usually would, the soft, delicate pattern of her cotton panties scratching his fingertips.

Her moans and soft screams made his body heat up in the most unconventional way. He thought about every single night where he thought about her, dreamed about them together, his inhibitions taking over.

Just her mere presence made him feel like...like he was burning...

Hang on a second...

"Ah! Damnit!" he shrieked, pulling his scalding hand away from the oven. He must have spaced out. Examining the burns, he concluded that they were not hospital worthy, but definitely needed attention as he watched them form blisters. After using his other hand to insert the brownies and close the oven, Theodore set the timer. Turning his attention to his burns, he turned on the faucet and ran his hand under the cool water. He hissed, the cold water electrifying the nerves in his body and sending shoots of pain through his wrist.

He turned off the water and held his hand up with the other. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe it meant that the timing wasn't right yet. Or maybe he had stepped into unfamiliar territory and could not go back. Whatever the message was, it had to be better than what happened last summer. No way could he ever see her face look so dejected. Not again...

Theodore shook his head. No. He wasn't going back to that time. He would be a good friend and not push her away like last time. He had to focus on this time. This time, he would get over her. This time, he would keep his family close and not let go.

This time, he wouldn't let her get away.

He would have her, no matter what.

A newly determined Theodore pushed himself off the floor in search of the first aid kit. _No matter what I do, I can't lose her again, _he thought_. No way will I ever lose her again..._

**Because I just realized this, I apologize in advance for any OOC moments I put into this story. Just don't flame me for it. Don't hate; appreciate!**

**Chapter 2 coming sooner than you think! ;D**

**READ & REVIEW PLZ!**


End file.
